Seldar
General Information Character Name: Seldar (formerly Zather) Character Nicknames or Titles: none Screen Name of Author: ~Griffin~ Character Information Age: 24 (Gryphons live to be anywhere from 380 to 450 years old; so while he is fully mature, he has a long life ahead) Gender: Male Species: Gryphon Feather/Eye Colors: Golden-brown/gold Weight/Height: ~265 Lbs / ~7ft (when standing on all fours) ~8-9ft (when standing on hind legs) Distinct Markings: Iridescent Blue head streak Clothes and Other Accessories: A small backpack chuck full of gadgets, Talon band with cut ruby in the shape of a Gryphon (a gift from his mother) Weapons: A force 3 Temporal disruptor pistol, his own talons, beak, back claws, wings, and wits Armor: Deployable ablative armor. Residences: Ditto Town Occupation: Adventurer, wanderer Mode of Transportation: Flight/Walking Overall Personality: Adventurous, chivalrous, and loyal to a fault. Personality Flaws: Impetuous. When his temper is roused he can get irrational. Hobbies: Exploring, adventuring, defending what is right, inventing and tinkering. Likes/Dislikes: A good friend, a good adventure, justice/tyranny, evil, deceit, a badly cooked meal Long-term Goals: To prevent a certain course of history that he changed from coming true, to boldly go Skills: archaeology, technology, metaphysics, tactics & strategy, flying, fighting Magic Skills: A sixth sense (while a sixth sense is not unheard of among Gryphons, it is still somewhat rare, and thus considered a special gift) Family: none living. Friends: Glenfeather, anyone who stands up for what is right, just, and true, at the moment he has few close friends Enemies: evil in general Characters to whom yours is a pet, sidekick, etc.: Since when have Gryphons EVER been pets or sidekicks? ((Anyone who has attempted THAT foolish venture will testify to this; with their headstone)) History ((READ IT ALL; Twice. It can be a bit confusing)): Born the son of Kalidar (previous Champion of the Gryphons (lead the Gryphons in the battle of Beruna((the one the witch turned to stone then shattered, (whom Aslan obviously restored) I just couldn’t resist)) At the time of his birth a Centaur stargazer made a prophecy about Seldar and Glenfeather; that they would later overthrow a great evil, the apprentice of the White Witch(Sildur Doomfire). They were never told of this. So he grew up in Narnia for several years with Glen, until Sildur attacked both their families in an attempt to prevent the prophecy from coming true. They were then rescued by Aslan and separated, their memories wiped. For their own safety they were sent to separate places of protection; Seldar was sent to the Atlanteans on Earth, disguised as a human, and given the cover name Zather. The only other connections to his past were a scroll case which the tribe was instructed to give him at age 17, and his talon band (which took the guise of a ring). At age 17 his disguise fell away much to his utter astonishment. He then discovered the ancient city of D’ni and the fabulous linking books contained therein. **ALTERNATE TIMELINE BEGINS HERE, these events happened then were erased but may still happen again*** After 11 years wandering and adventuring he came upon Ditto Town, where he was immediately plunged into a series of adventures which lead him to meet Glenfeather. They once again formed a close bond, and were together able to open the scroll case. It provided each of them with a clue to their past identities and started them on a quest to seek out the truth. By Aslan’s providence, two other companions from Narnia met and joined them (Clyde, now called Creon; and Star) Now their past has been revealed to them by Aslan and they seek to avenge their families and rid Narnia of Sildur**END ALTERNATE TIMELINE** after these events Seldar became caught up in an adventure involving time travel. he looked into the future and saw a betrayal by one of his own family. He then altered the timeline slightly to throw off the whole course of events. So after discovering D'ni he came to ditto town, but his modifications to the timeline ensured that he never met Glenfeather or any of his other former companions. He only remebers jmbled blurred fragments of the alternate timeline and the fact that one of his own kin wouldve betrayed him. He will remember the rest if and when the old sequence of events plays out again as it still might.... Stories your character is in: Ditto fountain, Ditto mansion(s) Link to larger image of Seldar in Armor(best image); http://i56.photobucket.com/albums/g180/NCC-12290/GRFN3.png Specifications; Lanereth Lanereth (or the metal of the sky; because of the extreme altitudes at which it is found and its coloration) is an extremely rare metal native only to Narnia. It can only be found somewhere far up in the uncharted reaches of the mountains farther than most anyone has ever dared to go. It is about as heavy as steel, and the ore itself is quite malleable. But when put through a very special process known only to Narnian Dwarves and a few Gryphons; it becomes totally unbreakable. No known metal, energy, or magic can break or penetrate it in any way. When in this form the metal has a slight glow and is highly spectral (reflective) taking on the color of the clear sky with a silver tinge. Untreated Lanereth ore can also be ground into powder and pressed into leather to give it added strength without loosing flexibility ((Note; in this form Lanereth is not unbreakable, but it does have a strengthening property on the leather)) Specifications; Sword and Armor Seldar’s Sword and armor were a gift to his father for his role in the battle of Beruna; they were presented to him by Aslan himself after the coronation of the four Kings and Queens. The sword’s hilt is made of pure Silver pressed with Lanereth and inlaid with intricate gold and silver tracery. A piece of Seldar’s eggshell is fastened in the center of the hilt; (it resembles a blue agate) It was placed there by his father after he was born. The armor is standard Gryphon leather, pressed with Lanereth to add strength, and also plated with pieces of it in vital places. This allows Strength, flexibility and relative comfort. A red lion’s head emblem is inlaid in the center. Link to close up image of sword and hilt; http://i56.photobucket.com/albums/g180/NCC-12290/GSWD3.png Specifications; Standard Gryphon Arbalest A Gryphon arbalest is a massive (by human standards) repeater crossbow. Only Gryphons and Centaurs are able to cock them (Centaurs occasionally use them, but only Gryphons make them) They have a range of nearly a mile and a half, and are capable of piercing steel armor at closer ranges. Unlike traditional crossbows; Gryphon Arbalests use 7 tiered darts fashioned from a steel alloy. These darts are ~5 inches in length, and are bound together in clips of 7 (resembling deadly sausage links) with nearly paper thin pieces of wood. The clip is inserted into the top of the bow, when the bow is cocked it separates the darts and locks them into the pre-fire trough. They can no longer be removed without opening the trough (a lengthy maintenance process). The cocking action also winds two identical spring/gear mechanisms that give enough power for 7 successive shots without any loss of power or accuracy. After 7 shots, the fully unwound springs trip a gear that releases the cocking mechanism. Top view; http://i56.photobucket.com/albums/g180/NCC-12290/arbalesttop .png Side view; http://i56.photobucket.com/albums/g180/NCC-12290/arbalestsid e.png